


oh my god they are ghosts

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child TommyInnit, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Nicknames, Random & Short, They are both ghosts today, also, also schlatt is sorta parental, as a treat, cause his ghost is a kid, idk - Freeform, isnt that pog, its not mentioned but he is, maybe there is some light angst if you look into it, sorta - Freeform, that is why he said wilby, they are ghosts together, you guys can have a little bit of dadschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: i have been thinking about dadschlatt recently, and i really like the idea of him being tommy’s dad. ironically enough this isn’t really dadschlatt as much as it’s just tommy and schlatt interacting. i wrote this in 30 minutes so avert your eyes if you see any typos.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	oh my god they are ghosts

“do you think they’ll ever be able to see us?”

the question is unprompted, and schlatt turns to tommy to find a curious look on the boy’s face.

“i dunno, kid.”

“how come they can see wilbur and not us?”

schlatt shakes his head. 

“i don’t know.”

tommy pouts. 

“but that’s not fair! wilbur isn’t all fuckin’ special, so why do people get to see him and not us?”

schlatt sighs, placing a hand on top of tommy’s head and ruffling his hair fondly.

“life’s not fair, kid, if i could answer you i would.”

“we’re dead, schlatt.”

“well apparently death isn’t fair either.”

tommy groans.

“it’s stupid! i wanna talk to tubbo and big q and wilby! i wanna pet fran!”

schlatt tsks in agreement.

“it is stupid, but we can’t do anything about it.”

“well we can always try!”

schlatt laughs.

“tommy, the last time you tried to do anything you just made tubbo cold.”

“something did happen though!”

“yeah, but not the something you were aiming for.”

tommy’s pout makes it way into a scowl, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“you’re no fun.”

“yeah, well i’m also dead, so you may as well take that into account.”

schlatt watches tommy’s scowl deepen, but the boy is clearly trying to suppress laughter.

“now come on, let’s go harass the wildlife.”

tommy gives a loud laugh, and schlatt smiles at the noise. he didn’t think that he’d ever bond with _tommy_ of all people, but it seems death has made him open to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> also ghostbur is still ghostbur, tommy just refers to him as wilbur.
> 
> normally i’d plug my twitter here but my account got suspended this morning, so uh, i have nothing to say this time.


End file.
